War Games
by Ruby
Summary: The war is over, but Marco has yet to learn the most important lesson of all...forgiveness


_A/N: Okay, I admit, the likelyhood of this happening is about ziche, but keep in mind that Marco's about 30 or so, and he **has** change._

  
  
  
  
  
****

War Games

Marco drummed his fingers on the desk, waiting for the next interviewee to arrive.

He had worked his way up to manager of a company that designed computer games, mainly because he had help design a major program they had sold to the military. Not a game, a training simulation to prepare the troops for war against the Yeerks.

His boss had asked Marco to give description of war because the man knew Marco had lived at the center of the Yeerk invasion and consequently the city that saw the worst fighting.

Marco's boss figured Marco had seen a lot of fighting. He was right, he just didn't realize how much.

At first, Marco had been reluctant to join the project. The memories were too painful. But then he realized it was the only way he could help fight so he did it.

The program became the most accurate simulation of the war ever created. The company became famous. Marco got a raise. But all Marco really wanted was peace.

That was seven years ago. The war was since over, but things would never bee the same again.

His secretary poked her head through the doorway. "Sir, Mr. Smith is here."

Marco nodded. "Send him in."

He reached into his desk and pulled out a resume and glanced at the name. _David Smith._

The man walked in.

Marco stood. "Welcome Mr. Smith." He extended his hand.

The man reached over to shake it, then both stopped.

Marco saw a much younger but familiar face.

"Marco." The man whispered. There was a look in his eyes. A mix of fear, anger, hate, and perhaps even regret.

"David." Marco responded, his voice bitter.

The two men looked at each other for a long moment.

Finally, Marco said. "Sit down." He fell into his own chair. "Can't just kick you out. Don't want to be accused of being _bias_." The last word was laced with sarcasm.

Marco saw David stiffen.

The two sat in silence.

Surprisingly, it was David who broke the tension. "Marco, I've wondered what I would say to you, any of you, if you ever met you again."

Marco said nothing.

David sighed. I never figured out a good way to say this, so I'll just say it outright." He paused, as if gathering his courage. "I'm sorry."

Marco slowly raised his head. "What did you say?"

"I'm sorry." David repeated, his voice stronger now. "I'm sorry for everything I did."

Marco tried to say something, but no sound came out. He had expected anything but this. 

He turned and stared at the wall. "I guess I should say sorry too." He paused. "But I can't. Not yet."

David said nothing.

Marco sighed. "It's been a long time. The wounds should have healed. I should be able to forget. But can can't." He was talking to himself now; forgetting that David was even there. "Every time I close my eyes, I see Jake's face."

* * *

Jake looked into my eyes. "Do you understand, Marco? This is the only way. The _only_ way. Cassie and the others, they can't know. They'd try to stop me. You know that. And I can't let them stop me. This has to be done. You understand, right, Marco?"

I nodded bitterly. I did understand. And as much as I hated to admit it, Jake was right."

There was no way any of the others would have let him do it. I guess I'm just cold-hearted –or realistic. Cassie...well, she loves the guy. Enough said. And Rachel, being the insane warrior princess she is, would of course insist she did it herself. Tobias would say the same thing, but instead of getting mad and yelling at Jake like Rachel would, he would logically argue that he was the most disposable member of the group. Of course, then he'd have to face _Rachel's_ wrath. And no doubt Ax would insist on sacrificing himself for his 'prince'.

And Jake knew all this. He knew as well as I did, perhaps even more so.

Jake and I think in the same way. Even if we act differently. We're the most rational people in the world, (even if I don't always act it), as long as it's not personal. And when it _does_ get personal, we keep each other from doing something stupid. 

And I know Jake was right. The compound had to be destroyed. One of us had to die. Any of us could have done it. But I knew Jake could never live with himself if he let one of his team die. So he was doing this himself.

Jake sighed. "After...after, you an tell them. And tell Cassie I'm sorry. And Rachel she's not allowed to kill you and that the team is hers."

I nodded.

"And tell Ax and Tobias Elfangor would have been proud of both of them"

I clenched my teeth and blinked away the tears forming in my eyes. "Tell...tell the old guy hi from me." I tried to crack a smile.

Jake hugged me. The tears began to flow. Normally, I wouldn't dare let anyone see me cry, but it didn't matter anymore. This was me best friend. We had been together since we were in diapers. He was heading for his death. And I didn't try to stop him.

"I love you, man." I whispered. "You're like a brother to me."

"I love you too, Marco."

"Goodbye, Jake."

"Goodbye, Marco."

Jake hopped onto my windowsill and morphed. A minute later, his flew away for the last time.

* * *

Marco rubbed away the tears from the memory. "Jake died. But the war went all out. People knew. We resisted. And we won."

"And the others?" David asked.

"Dead. Tobias and Rachel were destroyed along with a Dome ship somewhere near Leera. Ax was on that same ship. Cassie was assassinated by an extremist who wanted to stop her peace plan. They stopped it all right." Marco kicked his desk savagely. "There isn't a Yeerk alive in the galaxy." Marco looked at David and shrugged. "But you knew that. And I bet you damn happy about it too."

David bit his lip. "Believe it or not, I not happy. I've changed, Marco, and so have you."

"Oh, yeah?" Marco challenged. "Just how have you changed? For that matter, why the hell aren't you still a rat?"

"Laura." David closed his eyes. "I loved her, and I lost her."

* * *

I couldn't believe it. A human. Here. On the island.

Hey! Over here! I yelled to her.

She whipped her head around. Her eyes widened. "Andalite."

I realized this was a Controller. Even better.

Not exactly. But I _can_ give them to you.

"Where are you?" She asked.

I scurried out. Down here. The rat.

She peered down at me. "Is that you?"

I nodded my little rat head. Yeah.

She crouched down. "Why are you a rat?"

I'm trapped. I muttered. Those damn Animorphs.

She must have not heard me for she showed no interest. "What's your name."

David. You?

"Laura. Er...Yaseer Six Four Double Four."

Double Four?

She winced. "Yeah. I'm the 'lesser'. In human terms I'm a twin. My brother, sister, whatever, Yeerks don't really have a sex, is the 'better'. He get all the good jobs and promotions." She sighed. "All I get is a lousy job at McDonald's. Stupid 'Happy Meals with extra happy'."

Too bad. I wasn't quite sure what to say to her. She didn't act like other Yeerks. In fact, she didn't seem to care less if I could tell her the location of the so-called 'Andalite Bandits'. It was as if she didn't _want_ them to be caught.

She sat down and crossed her legs. "You're not an Andalite, are you?"

Nope.

"Human."

Yeah. How'd you know?

"You sound like one. Any Andalite would know what a 'double' designation meant."

I studied her curiously. You don't want to know where the Andalite bandits are?

She shook her head. "No. The less I know, the better."

What do you mean?

"Illim told me, well, he didn't tell me exactly, but he hinted that he knew who and where the Andalites are. Which would mean they know about _us_. I don't know how I'd hold up under interrogation, and since I might betray the YMP, I'd rather I didn't know enough to betray our only allies."

Allies! They're allied with _Yeerks_?

She shrugged. "I know it sounds weird for Andalites, but hey, the enemy of my enemy is my friend." She quoted.

* * *

David leaned back on his chair. "I told her everything. She took me home with her, but she didn't tell the other Yeerks. We...grew close. At night I'd talk to Laura. During the day Yaseer had control. I began to think of them as one. Maybe she thought so too."

"How did you get human?"

"Years later, after the war was well underway, the Yeerks acquired the Andalite cure for nothlits. She stole some out of a lab and gave to me."

Marco nodded. That same cure had come too late for Tobias to enjoy it. He was en-route to the homeworld to receive it when the ship was destroyed.

David looked at his hands. "She gave me back my humanity, but she also gave me so much more. She told me she understood me. That she understood why I hated you." David paused. "But she also said she understood what you did. I guess the most important thing she ever told me was what to say to you."

* * *

Laura took my hand. "David, you can't keep this hate coiled up inside you forever. They may have hurt you, but hurt them as well. This has to stop, before you kill each other."

"They deserve to die." I spat.

"No they don't. No more than you do. Where has your hate gotten you? Nowhere. You must forgive them. And you must ask them to forgive you."

I looked away. "I can't."

"Fine. But promise me, when you _are_ ready, you will let go of this hate."

I said nothing.

* * *

"She died a week later. Shot down in some battle she didn't even want to be in." David buried his face in his hands. "And that's when I realized how much I loved her. I had never told her."

"I think she knew." Marco sighed. "Why else would she have kept loving you?"

David nodded. "You're right. But her death made me realize she was right. About everything. So I decided to apologize. But I couldn't find you. Any off you. So I kinda gave up. I changed my name and moved out here. " He shrugged. "I came here looking for a job. Instead I found...redemption."

Marco glanced at the clock. Half an hour had passed. He stood up. "I guess you can go now." He wrung his hands. "No offense, but I don't think I'm ready to work you with you."

David got up as well. "None taken. I promise I won't sue."

Marco, hesitated, then stuck his hand out.

David shook it without a word.

He walked to the door, then paused and turned. "Do you forgive me, Marco."

Marco paused. Thoughts raced through his mind.

__

Leave the past behind.

He nodded. "Yeah."

David walked out and was gone.

* * *

Marco picked up his paper and glanced at it. On the front page was an article about the terrorism bombing of a New York subway. There were still a few renegade voluntary Controllers around. _"Among those killed, Angela Barbry, David Smith—"_ There was a picture of him next to the name.

Marco put down the paper and began to cry. "I'm sorry David." He whispered, truly regretting not saying the words before. "I'm sorry."

****

The End

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
